The Foreign Division
Introduction The Foreign Division is a relatively new alliance in CyberNations. The alliance was founded by Tamurin on the 21st of February 2007, and during the Third Great War accepted refugees from both sides. The Foreign Division (TFD) is a democratic alliance with an elected President as head of the government, an elected legislative body (Senate) and several ministers. Membership in The Foreign Division is open to all members of CyberNations. We don’t ask you where you were and what you did. Here with us only what you are and do now and in the future counts. This is your place to start over, leave the past behind and move on. We ask that applicants end any war(s) they may be involved in prior to seeking membership. All members enjoy the right of free speech, security and identity protection. It is illegal for any government body to investigate the past of any member. This information may only be provided by the members themselves. President The President of The Foreign Division is a Senator and Head of the Ministers. The President manages the elections of the Senate and oversees all government work. To be eligible for the President position, a nation must have resided in The Foreign Division for at least 6 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). The term of the President is limited to 3 months. * 1st President: Tamurin * 2nd President: Tamurin (Jun 07) * 3rd President: Tamurin (Aug 07) Senate Senators are elected from general membership of The Foreign Division. To be eligible for a Senate position, a nation must have resided in The Foreign Division for at least 6 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). Senators are in office for 4 months, after which there are elections for the positions. Every two months two senators are re-elected. The two senators up for re-election are the two senators who were not up for election two months previously. Thus every two months two senators are re-elected who then serve for 4 months before being up for election again. There are four seats open for Senators. * 1st Senate: chickenx, Italgria, Phil, Pirilao * 2nd Senate: DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Phil, Pirilao * 3rd Senate: circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Illius Vander Ministers Ministers are elected by the Senate by from amongst suitable candidates for the position (they must put themselves forward). There are four Ministers for the four Ministries (Foreign Affairs, Finance, Immigration and Security). A Minister may not be a Senator or vice versa. Ministers are in office for three (3) months, after which there is another election for that position. If a Minister resigns, is expelled or the election result is vetoed, another election is held immediately, for that Minister position only. The Minister of Immigration is responsible for the growth of the Foreign Division and for winning new members. He can appoint aides and manages the Foreign Division thread in the “Player Created Alliances”-subforum on the CN-boards. He can appoint aides. He’s also responsible for helping new members and the aid system. * 1st MoI: Tamurin * 2nd MoI: Tamurin, later replaced by Circlewood * 3rd MoI: deacon The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the relations with other alliances, embassies and contacts with other alliances/organizations and the public reputation of the Foreign Division. He may appoint diplomats and aides, found embassies, establish foreign relations and he has a mandate for brokering treaties, although those treaties have to pass the Senate. * 1st MoFA: Tamurin * 2nd MoFA: Nam Cam * 3rd MoFA: Nam Cam The Minister of Finance is head of the Bank & Aid Center. He handles loans and deals with all issues in this area. He also oversees the Power Boost Program. He raises the money and oversees the distribution of said money to the young nations. He may appoint aides. * 1st MoF: chickenx * 2nd MoF: Orioni * 3rd MoF: Orioni The Minister of Security heads the Defense Group and the Intelligence Group. He coordinates both groups and appoints officers. The internal management of both groups is his responsibility. He can order defense missions to help attacked members. He is also responsible for the proper appliance of the constitution and for the internal security of the alliance. He obeys orders from the Senate only. * 1st MoS: Progmode * 2nd MoS: Progmode * 3rd MoS: Progmode Diplomatic Relations At the moment The Foreign Division is maintaining diplomatic relations with the following alliances: * Arabic Lebanese Middle Eastern Alliance (ALMEA) * Auxiliary Army (AA) * BANG * Centurion Defense Cell (CDC) * Commonwealth of New England (CNE) * Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) * Confederation of Allied Nations (CoAN) * Defense Confederation (DefCon) * Farkistan (FARK) * Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) * Grand Global Alliance (GGA) * Green Protection Agency (GPA) * Independent Coalition of Nations (ICON) * Kaolaroan (KAO) * League of Intelligent Humans (LIH) * League of Small Superpowers (LOSS) * Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) * \m/ * Mighty Armed States of Honor (MASH) * Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) * Mushroom Kingdom (MK) * North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) * North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) * North Star Federation (NSF) * Order of Feudalistic Security (OFS) * Socialistic Empire (SE) * Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies (SPAAA) * The Brotherhood (BRO) * The Byzantine Empire (TBE) * The Defense Confederation (DefCon) * The Phoenix Collective (TPC) External Links * TFD Forum * TFD Charter * TFD Sign-Up * TFD IRC Room Category:Alliances category:blue team alliances category:The Foreign Division